Early Morning Jitters
by gayfic33
Summary: During a trip to Central City, Ezra makes a stop at Jitters and runs into Barry. The two have feelings neither of them can explain, and go to the bathroom to see where those feelings will lead. Ezra Fitz/Barry Allen. BTW - I take requests for one-shots and imagines! PM with any requests or questions regarding them!


Ezra Fitz has published a best-selling book and has been traveling across the country to show it off. He has been signing and reading books for months now. And it was fun, for a while. Ezra started getting lonely and bored by the repetition. He stayed every night in a hotel room by himself and would jerk off to whatever was on TV. Tomorrow was his visit to Central City where he was hoping to run into one of those superheroes he has seen in the news, especially the Flash.

Barry Allen was a single superhero. He spent almost every part of his day in his costume and running around the city helping various people. But he too was getting lonely. Every night he would stay in his room and jerk off to whatever he could find online. So today he told every that tomorrow he wanted a day off. He told himself he was going to go out and meet someone… anyone.

It's early in the morning, far earlier than either Ezra or Barry ever wake up. The sun is just barely up and Jitters coffee shop has just opened. Barry walks into Jitters and gets his regular, taking a seat and waiting. The only other person to walk in, just a minute later, is Ezra. Ezra walks in and Barry instantly turns to look at him. Their eyes meet for just one second, but during that second it's as if something hits both of their bodies. A chill shocks both of their spines before Ezra continues forward and orders his coffee.

As they both sit there waiting for their coffee, they go back and forth looking at each other. Ezra looks at Barry, admiring his perfectly quaffed hair, then Barry looks at Ezra and is amazed by his perfect lips and eyes. But then their eyes meet once more. Ezra bites his lower lip out of basic instinct. Barry ran a hand through his own hair before quickly realizing his penis was getting hard. He looks down to see the bulge coming from his pants. As he looks up he can see Ezra looking down and seeing his bulge too. Barry quickly stands up and speed walks over to the bathroom. Barry gets into the bathroom and runs both his hands through his hair and looks into the mirror, seeing his large bulge.

"Damnit!" Barry is feeling more embarrassed than ever before.

Suddenly the bathroom door opens and there stands Ezra. Ezra Walks in, closes the door, and locks it behind him.

"Hey." Ezra licks his lips and steps forward. "I'm Ezra."

"Hey." Barry doesn't know what to say.

"And your name is?" Ezra turns to the mirror and brushes his hair over a bit.

"Oh! Barry!" Barry starts smiling… a lot.

"Calm down. It's fine."

"What?" Barry is confused, nervous, and just completely ready to run away.

"We're both going to take our clothes off then I am going to slide a condom on your penis and then I will slowly slide you into me. From there I hope you know what will happen." Ezra is shocked by himself for his straightforwardness, blaming it on his lack of sex for a long time.

"Yeah. Sure." Barry is just as shocked by Ezra as he is by his reaction.

They both begin undressing quickly. As they get their shirts and jackets off, they move forward and begin kissing each other. Ezra uses one hand to unzip his jeans while using his other to run through Barry's hair, loving that little bit of crunchiness.

"Oh god!" Barry shouts as they stop kissing and finish taking off their last bit of clothing.

"Yeah." Ezra couldn't be any happier before he pushes Barry back into a toilet stall.

Barry sits down on top of the toilet and Ezra gets on top, his butt directly above Barry's erect penis. He looks down at Barry, their eyes meeting in silence for just a few seconds before there's a knock on the bathroom door.

"Oh shit!" Ezra whispers.

"We better go quick then." Barry smiles as he grabs the condom from Ezra's hands and slides it on his penis. "This may hurt a bit, but it will be done soon." Barry grabs Ezra's waist and begins pushing him down and up, his penis going in and out of Ezra's tight ass. Barry starts going quicker and quicker, up to the point that he begins using his super speed. Ezra can feel the change in speed as Barry goes starts using his powers. Ezra has no chance to think about the speed of what is happening, but the pain and pleasure stemming from his butt.

Barry begins to sweat as a minute passes and another knock on the door makes him speed up a bit more. A few strands of Barry's hair falls over his forehead, Ezra wanting to fix it but unable to at the moment. Meanwhile, Ezra is sweating bullets. The speed at which he is going is making Ezra sweat more than he ever has before. His dark hair is damp and falling over his eyes. Each moment Ezra goes up and back down, his hair flies into the air, sweat flinging around the stall.

"Clo…" Before Barry can finish the word he speeds up just a bit and he begins to explode into Ezra. "Fuck!" Barry begins to shout but stops himself when he remembers where he is.

"Oh lord!" Ezra does the same as Barry begins to slow down to normal speed. "What was that?" Ezra knows something weird just happened.

"It was amazing!" As Barry finishes he pulls Ezra off him and stands up, sliding the condom off his penis and tying it up.

"No. Really." Ezra watches as Barry walks around him and throws the condom in the trash before he begins putting his clothes on.

Barry looks to Ezra and smiles, thinking of what to say and do. But then something in Barry decides to throw caution to the wind and uses his powers to instantly put his and Ezra's clothes on.

"Shit!" Ezra steps closer to Barry. "You're the Flash." Barry doesn't say anything but just stands there as Ezra moves those few pieces of hair out of Barry's forehead.

"Thanks." Barry does the same to Ezra, running his fingers into Ezra's long and thick hair and putting it back to the way it looked before, but now damp.

"I have a hotel room right down the street and nothing to do until later." Ezra blurts it out quickly and prepares for the worst.

"Well let's stop wasting time and go then." Barry and Ezra unlock the bathroom door and walk out and into the shop.

As they walk back into the room they see a good dozen people sitting and standing. They all look over to them, trying to pretend they weren't.

"Do they know?" Ezra whispers to Barry.

Barry just laughs, Ezra following suit. They walk up and quickly grab their coffees.

"They're cold." Barry smiles.

"I don't need coffee anymore anyway." Ezra touches Barry's butt when he thinks no one is watching.

Their eyes stare into each other, forgetting all that is around them. For just an instant it's as if they are sharing an entire conversation through looks, just seconds before they speed walk out of Jitters and to Ezra's hotel room.


End file.
